Merome Thankgiving- Smut Edition
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this.. it was from a one-shot in another story. I realized it could be dirty... so I made it dirty! GOD D*MN MAH DIRTY MIND! If you want more smut, for God know what reason then tell me in the reviews! Rated M for sexual scenes and cursing!


**I have absolutely no idea what the hell I was thinking when I was writing this... honestly I was writing this as a one-shot in my other story, and I realized I could've made this really dirty... so I did! No idea why... well... the beginning is similar to another one-shot, so... yeah.. and this btw is my first time writing smut so... i have no idea what else to put here except**

**1. good luck **

**2. there is really bad language and it is really graphic...**

**3. I REGRET NOTHING! #SORRYNOTSORRY!**

**Now onwards to the oneshot...**

* * *

><p>"Come on Mitch! How long does it take to cook a turkey and make stuffing?" Adam called from the living room in Team Crafted's house.<p>

Mitch held back a sigh. "You forced me into the kitchen an hour ago, Adam! Turkey takes time to cook if you don't want it raw! And Jerome keeps distracting me!" He yelled in return.

He then went to a counter that had the stuffing on top, and started to cut some stuff to put into it. Jerome came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist/

"Hey, dood." Jerome murmured into his ear.

"Hey, dood, sthap it. I'm busy." Mitch replied, using his fake Indian accent.

"But biggums, I'm bored." Jerome moaned.

"GO bother Adam or Ty." Mitch said, continuing to cut.

"But they don't have what I want biggums." Jerome whispered seductively in Mitch's ear.

Mitch sighed. "If you can get someone else to cook then I'll go into the bedroom with you. But if not then I'm staying here."

Jerome basically ran out of the room to see if he could get someone to take Mitch's place.

He spotted Adam, and started to whisper in his ear his request. Adam laughed, but accepted it anyways. Jerome jumped up and down in excitement, and the two started towards the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing someone's not gonna take my place?" Mitch said, cutting something, he then turned around, seeing Adam next to Jerome. "God damn it, Adam! You fucking suck."

"Nope, that's your job." Adam replied, laughing.

He flipped Adam off as Jerome dragged him towards their bedroom. Jerome looked at Mitch's body hungrily as soon as they stepped in the room and closed the door.

"Damn, thirsty, are we, Jerome?" Mitch teased.

Jerome glared at him, snarling, his sharp bacca teeth gleaming in the room's light. "Get on that god damn bed with your clothes off so I can execute Order 66 on you, biggums."

The two stripped their clothes and went to the bed. Jerome forced Mitch to end over, on the bed, his hands on the bed and his ass facing outwards. Jerome stood behind him, holding his pointer finger out, and not wasting anytime, sticking it right into Mitch.

Mitch moaned as Jerome placed another finger in there. Jerome then took his fingers out, and entered a certain length in. Mitch moaned again, as Jerome thrust it into the young Canadian, more and more force being added to each thrust, leading it deeper in.

"J-Jerome... it's coming." Mitch moaned, his knees buckling with the orgasm coming.

Jerome quickly got out of Mitch's body and went to his front, grabbing Mitch's length and putting it on top of his head. Cum soon started coming out, and going all over the bacca's fur. Jerome then got up and started to kiss Mitch furiously, and passionately.

Mitch then shoved Jerome onto the bed, forcing the bacca to lie on his stomach. He crawled on top of Jerome, then stuck his length in Jerome straight up, no fingers or anything to prepare him for it. Jerome moaned, which was muffled by the pillow.

Mitch knew it took a lot more to get Jerome going, so as he pounded into Jerome furiously, licking his neck and face, whispering sweet nothings in his ear the whole time. After a minute of doing this Jerome's body started to shake, and the fluid came out. It streaked the bed, getting it wet with the stuff.

"Looks like we're going to have to clean that up after this.. Huh Jerome?" Mitch said, smiling evilly.

Jerome looked in shock at the Canadian.

Mitch got off of Jerome, saying, "Get your ass in the shower, you filthy stinking bacca. We still have dinner to attend. And maybe if you're good, you can get some extra dessert, if you know what I mean."

Jerome ran quickly into the shower, taking one of the fastest showers he ever had. Mitch went in after him, taking a short shower as well. The two then walked out of the room like nothing had happened, and went downstairs and into the living room, where the others, besides Adam, were. They all chatted until Adam called them up for dinner.

Everyone had grabbed a plate and filled it with food, then did grace, saying what they were all thankful for.

"So Mitch, Jerome, how was your little 'break'?" Adam asked, his eyes mischievous.

Mitch laughed, "Adam, if you wanted to be a part of it then you could have just asked."

Everyone cracked up besides Adam, who was looking in shock at Mitch.

They continued to eat, and that night, Mitch and Jerome did it again. But as did another couple, by the name of Skylox.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever smut! it was very interesting writing at midnight. let me just say that. if you want more smut for god knows what reason then tell me in the reviews! I'll see you all later!<strong>

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


End file.
